


Slow Dancing With You

by ArtistCat17



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Angsty ending, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistCat17/pseuds/ArtistCat17
Summary: Batman wanted answers.Joker wanted to dance.They both get something around those lines.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Slow Dancing With You

The bat signal was on.

Batman heeded the call.

The wind felt hard and cold; it matched the steel in Batman’s eyes. 

Batman had a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

A pale, lanky figure hovered over the switch on the roof. 

Batman’s cape billowed in the air as he landed.

“Hello, darling.” Joker smiled. 

Batman remained stoic. 

Joker’s smile dimmed. 

The light shut off. 

“It’s been a while. How’s the business been?”

...2 years.

2...YEARS.

Batman felt his jaw clench. 

Joker let his arms fall to his side.

“Ah...not so good, I take it?” Joker stepped closer.

Batman took a step back. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy, dear?” Joker’s smile became strained.

Desperate.

Batman took another step back, his cape swirling. 

Joker continued to move forward. 

Batman continued to move backward. 

Batman hit the edge of the roof. 

Joker stopped a few feet away. 

The moon was bright. It reflected off of the Joker’s ruby lips. 

Batman stared. 

Joker reached out his hand. 

Batman flinched. 

The hand brushed against Batman’s shaking jaw. 

Joker’s body pressed against Batman. 

“Dance with me, baby?” Joker whispered; vulnerable. 

Batman’s hand drifted to the Joker’s hip, gripping tightly.

Joker took his other hand in a tight hold. 

They both ignored how their hands were shaking. 

Batman led.

They spun around the rooftop, quickly and aggressively twirling the other.

They were passionate about their movements, matching each other step for step.

Batman’s cape jostled along with them, wrapping them together. 

They paused, breaths mingling. 

Joker rested his head against the bat symbol on Batman’s chest.

Batman rested his chin on Joker’s hair.

They swayed.

The aggression was gone. 

Batman’s throat closed up. He started to shake.

Joker chuckled wetly. 

Their swaying turned into clutching.

Joker laughed into Batman’s shoulder.

Batman cried into Joker’s hair. 

They clawed at each other. 

“Why…” Batman whispered. 

Joker kept his face hidden. “I needed to keep you on your toes, sweetheart.”

Batman’s shoulders sagged.

“Don’t...leave me again…” Batman breathed out softly. 

Joker cupped Batman’s chin. 

“I never really did, darling.” 

Batman kissed him gently, his grip relaxing to cradle the Joker to him.

Joker melted away in his hands. 

...He opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Master Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck around and read the whole thing, thanks so much! If you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
